Of Baby Angels, Humans, and Demons
by nintendogirl4561
Summary: A series of one-shot fics about the characters and their adventures as children.
1. Candy

"Mikey!" Pause. "Luci?" Gabriel frowned. Where the hell were his brothers at? "You guys, this isn't funny!" The baby angel's frown only grew as he fluttered around, hazel wings much too large for his body. Well, maybe he could at least find Raphael. Or his father. The fledgling continued his flapping until he felt a pair of arms engulf him. He screeches, fighting the other off until the familiar scent hit him and he relaxed.

God held his, at this point, youngest angel close. "You were in quite the hurry, Gabriel. What's the rush?" He questioned, looking to the ball of fluff he held in his arms.

"Mikey and Luci." Gabriel responded, his tone firm, which earned him an odd look from his creator.

"What about them?" God asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"Where!" Gabriel shrieked, earning a chuckle from God. He motioned towards a few grey clouds. "They're helping me create weather. I'm sure they'll enjoy the interruption. Go on." God set Gabriel down, and he flew off quickly to where he was told his brothers would be.

Lucifer was in the process of putting lightning into the storm cloud when Gabriel tackled him from behind, causing the light bearer to send the electricity down and into Michael by accident.

Michael hissed out, falling to a cloud below him and cocooning himself in his white wings. "Gah! You clumsy brat!" Michael called up to Lucifer.

Lucifer let out a nervous laughter as he took Gabriel into his arms, slowly floating down to his big brothers side. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just had a baby angel latch onto my back, you try controlling the elements when that happens."

Michael just rolls his eyes, looking down to the fledgling in Lucifer's arms. "And what do you need?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Candy!" Gabriel exclaimed, causing Michael to turn to Lucifer with a frown. "You got him hooked on that sugary nonsense, you know."

"I know, but what's the worst it could do?" Lucifer countered as he poofed up a bottle full of melted chocolate and popped it into Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel held onto the bottle and gulped down the sugary substance, earning a smirk from Lucifer, a groan from Michael, and the start of a life long addiction.


	2. Update

This is a small update to inform everyone what will be happening with this story. I'm going to upload a new chapter/mini story every weekend (Of course, there might be weekends without an update), but I'd love help with ideas. If you have any characters or plots you want to see happen in an update, just tell me in the review area and I'll be sure to write it as soon as I can. I've made a list of the babies and guardians. (If you want a story with someone not listed, feel free to still suggest them!)

 **Angels:**

 **Michael**

 **Lucifer**

 **Raphael**

 **Gabriel**

 **Castiel**

 **Gadreel**

 **Uriel**

 **Samandriel**

 **Zacariah**

 **Naomi**

 **Balthazar**

 **Anna**

 **Metatron**

 **Humans:**

 **Dean**

 **Sam**

 **Kevin**

 **Adam**

 **Charlie**

 **Becky**

 **Demons:**

 **Crowley**

 **Abaddon**

 **Alastair**

 **Azazel**

 **Meg**

 **Ruby**

 **Lillith**

 **Guardians:**

 **Chuck/God**

 **John**

 **Bobby**


	3. Lost and Found

Adam knew exactly how he got here, what he didn't know was how long he'd been here, how much longer he'd be here, and how to get out. He had been playing a game of hide and seek with his half-brothers, Sam and Dean, and had found the perfect hiding place. The door and steps to attack had been left open, so he climbed up and hid behind a few old boxes. Before he knew it, the door had been shut again and he didn't have the strength to open it.

He felt like it had been hours, had his brother's forgotten about him? What if no one ever found him? What if he was stuck up here forever? He sniffled at the thought, bringing a chubby hand to his face to wipe away the tears that were starting to form in his big, blue eyes. No, they wouldn't forget about him. They wouldn't let him rot away in a dark, scary place that he didn't like. He had to have hope in them-

"Wah!" He called out in a loud, choked sob as he pounded his little fists against the attic door. He wanted to get out, and he wanted to get out now. He pounded and pounded for dear life until he heard a knock on the other side. Shocked out of tears by curiosity, he moved back from the hatch a bit.

"Adam, is that you?" Came a voice that Adam instantly recognized. It was Michael, come to save the day. The oldest angel, tugged on the latch to pull the steps down and door open, tilting his head to the side when he saw the youngest of the human babies. He fluttered up, tiny white wings barely holding up his chubby body. "How'd y' get in here?" The Archangel slurred slightly.

Adam sniffled at the question, holding out his arms to Michael. "Pwayin' hide 'n go sweek!" He said with a small pout. "Dwean and Sammeh left me!" He called out hysterically, more tears filling his eyes at the thought of his brothers abandoning him.

Michael frowned and helped Adam out of the attic and onto the floor. He sat down, pulling Adam close and wrapping his wings around them both. "I'm sure they didn't mean to." Michael said softly, searching through his brown satchel for something that would help calm the human boy.

Adam let silent tears roll down his face as he watched Michael fish through his bag, too distracted by what he might be searching for to cry out with any noise.

Michael smiled a bit as he found what he had been looking for. He held out a little stuffed bear to Adam, one that his own father had given him when he was first created. Sure, it stung a bit to give something he valued so much up, but he would do anything in his power to make sure his friends were happy.

Adam gently took the stuffed bear, holding it in his hands and examining it closely. It was fluffy with brown fur and black buttons for eyes. It also had a little red bow around it's neck. It was the best thing Adam had ever seen! He hugged it close, completely forgetting about why he had been so upset to begin with. "I wikes it." He commented, smiling up to Michael with his toothless grin.

Michael smiled and held Adam a bit closer. "I'm glad you enjoy the gift...I think I need a nap." Michael said, stretching out his arms and wings before wrapping them both around Adam again.

Adam nods his head in agreement, snuggling up to Michael and stealing the warmth he was offered, letting out a yawn and closing his eyes.

Michael began to gently sing a lullaby that God himself had sang to him, his voice light, harmonic, and angelic. The angel watched as his singing lulled Adam to sleep. He didn't stop singing, however, until he was sure the small human had drifted off to sleepy time junction. Once he was positive Adam was gone, Michael allowed himself to stop singing and fall asleep himself, nuzzled again the youngest, little Winchester.


	4. Leviathans and Archangels

Thanks to inkpen112 for the suggestion of a battle between the Leviathans and Archangels. I took it in a slightly different direction than I had originally planned, but I really like the way it turned out. If you have any ideas you want to see written in future chapters, leave the idea in the review section!

* * *

Michael and Lucifer both flew as fast as their wings could take them to meet up with their father. Michael, who in human years would be 19, and Lucifer, 16, had both received a message from their creator, and apparently it was urgent.

They both tumbled into the room where God sat, staring down at the Earth below him, his brows creased together in worry. He hesitantly turned his attention from his creations to his two oldest sons.

Michael, seeing the look of worry instantly stepped forward, his shoulders pushed back and his wings folded neatly in an attention stance. Lucifer, however, was slumped back, a lazy look glossing over his features. "Father, what's wrong?" Michael questioned, trying his hardest to hide his worry from being too evident in his tone.

God licked his lips and ran a hand back through his hair. "My sons, I seemed to have made a miscalculation in my newest life forms. They're too violent, they kill anything else that breathes. And they're much too strong for any of my other creations to fight off. So, I need you to lock them away…"

Any trace of worry melted from Michael, that was it? Lock away some over rowdy creation? "Of course father, me and Lucifer will go down right now and-"

God raised and hand and Michael went silent. "I think this is a good time for you to take Gabriel with you. He has yet to travel to Earth, or use his grace on anything other than extracurricular tasks and activities. He needs to learn to fight, and now seems to be the perfect chance."

"You can't be serious, father…" Lucifer said, standing up a bit straighter. "The angel can barely make a sucker taste like cough syrup, and you expect us to take him to Earth with us to fight away your most violent creation yet?"

God turned a cold gaze to his second oldest archangel and a frown tugged at the corners of his lips. "Do not question me, Lucifer. I know what is best for you all. Now, do as I said. You both leave and find Gabriel, and take him with you to Earth to end this. Do you understand?"

"Yes father…" Lucifer and Michael sang out together before flying off to find their baby brother.

* * *

It wasn't long before they spotted the blonde angel playing small puffs of clouds. Lucifer gave a small smile and swept Gabriel up into his arms. "Guess what, baby bro? Dad thinks you're finally old enough to help us lock away some bad guys."

"Really?!" Gabriel questioned, staring up to his big brother with wide, hazel eyes.

Lucifer let out a laugh and nodded, him and Michael flying Gabriel and themselves down to the Earth below.

* * *

Before any of them knew it, they had laid eyes on the beasts their father had commanded them to lock away. Michael stood out in front, his archangel blade drawn and gripped tightly. Lucifer wasn't too far behind him in the same stance, and little Gabriel was poking out from behind Lucifer's leg.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. We don't wish to hurt you, just to send you away from this world." Michael said to the group of Leviathans standing before them.

Without any response or warning three of the pounced onto Michael, mouths wide open and biting down into the archangel's flesh. One had bitten down and taken a small chunk out of his arm, and the other two had ripped several feathers from Michael's marvelous white wings.

Lucifer took a few hesitant steps back, his first reaction to flee instead of help his older brother, and before he had a chance to make up his mind on if he wanted to help, there was a bright light from behind him.

Gabriel had tears streamed down his face from the sight of seeing Michael get harmed. His grace was flowing from him in a way he couldn't control, shooting in random directions. Some at the Leviathans, others knocking down trees or killing innocent animals nearby. The bright light and shots in their direction brought the chomper's attention to the young archangel, and they jumped from Michael and to the brown winged angel.

Lucifer instantly moved to cover Gabriel's body with his own, groaning out loudly as rows and rows of teeth buried into his flesh. "Michael!" He called out, it was the only thing he could think to call out.

Michael was shook from his state of shock very quickly. His body twitched to get the damned creatures off of his brother, but he had an opening. He held out his hands, and a bright light very similar to Gabriel's began to spread. The only difference now was that the light was controlled and not wild. Michael focused his grace around the Leviathans, his eyes shut tightly and his brows knitted together in concentration as he worked, and less than a minute later they were gone. Banished to whatever world Michael had managed to open.

Lucifer met Michael's gaze, the both of them dripping with blood from the wounds inflicted upon them during the battle, and one little angel who hadn't quite learned to control his grace yet. Lucifer gently moved down to scoop Gabriel into his arms, before they flew back up to Heaven.

* * *

Finally back in the clouds, Lucifer had sat back to relax while Michael healed their wounds. Once any signs of any fight having happened at all, Michael sat next to Lucifer and Gabriel with a tired smile.

Gabriel squirmed slightly on Lucifer's lap and looked up to his big brothers. "I'm sorry I messed it up...and got you hurt, Luka." He said softly.

Lucifer frowned at this and ran a hand through the messy blonde hair that sat upon his brother's head. "What is there to be sorry for?"

"...Dad thought I was ready, so I should have been. But I wasn't strong enough and I just got you guys hurt…" Gabriel explained, looking down to his feet.

Michael and Lucifer exchanged glances and then Michael let out a sigh. "Y'know, the first time dad made me take Lucifer on a mission to Earth, he lit an entire forest on fire with his grace...and we were supposed to be filling up lakes."

Lucifer hit Michael gently with a small blush as he brought up his shortcoming, but Gabriel found it absolutely hilarious, as well as comforting. The small archangel let out a little laugh and beamed up at the two. "So I'm not weak, then?" He questioned.

"Course not." Lucifer confirmed, gently patting Gabriel's back between his wings. "None of us are perfect on our first time out of Heaven."

Michael gave a nod. "Yes, not even I had full control over my powers the first time I was sent to Earth."

Gabriel smiled and nuzzled his head into Lucifer's chest. "Thanks you guys…" He said quietly, before he sprang out of Lucifer's lap to go and find mischief to cause.


	5. Crowley meets Abaddon

Sorry this chapter is a little short, I'm feeling a bit under the weather today. But, we're seeing the demons for the first time, so yay! When the demons are in a chapter, the guardian for them will be Lucifer, because he created them. Anyways, if you have any ideas you want to see done in future chapters, be sure to leave the idea in a review so I can make it happen!

* * *

Crowley wrinkled up his nose in irritation as he stared at the red headed girl before him. How dare she take his comfort toy? That was _his_ stuffed bear, not hers! Lucifer had even given it to him! His eyes began to glow red as he watched her run and dance and play with **HIS** toy. It absolutely burned him. He began to march up to the girl and crossed his arms over his chest. "Give him back." He ordered, his accent rolling nicely off his tongue.

The girl, or, Abaddon, arched one of her thin brows and held the bear closer to her chest. "No can do, he's mine now. Finders keepers, losers weepers." She teased before running off into the hellfire with the toy she had claimed as her own.

Crowley growled under his breath. Who did this brat think she was? He was Lucifer's favorite, he was prince of Hell! Lucifer even let him make choices on how to torture souls on his own sometimes! And now this...this...bitch dared to take his beloved toy bear from him?

He looked down to his dress pants, vest, and dress shoes and cursed under his breath. He really wasn't dressed for running, but he decided it was the only way to get his toy back. He began to bolt off after her, kicking up dust as he went. Luckily for him, the girl wasn't very fast and he was able to catch up to her pretty quickly. He tackled her to the ground and ripped his bear from her hands. "I told you to give him back." He said coldly, raising a hand and lowering it across her face in a harsh blow.

Abaddon let out a small whine as she was tackled to the ground and hit. She wiped her face and huffed up at him. "Get off me." She said with a pout.

Crowley got up and dusted his clothes off. "Couldn't be happier to darling." He cooed out in an overly sweet tone before looking her over. "...Who are you, anyways?" He questioned.

"I'm Abaddon. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other very soon." And with that, the mysterious carrot top had run off again.

Crowley blinked a few times at the rushed introduction and then fleeing, but decided it was ultimately for the best if he didn't go after her again. As far as he could tell, he didn't like that girl. She didn't listen to him, and even worse, she didn't seem to be scared of him. He looked down to his stuffed bear and gently wiped away the dirt from its soft fur before he began to walk back to where he had come from. He had his toy back, so in his mind it was a win.


	6. Little Cas and the Winchester Brothers

Wow! Sorry for the delay, I've been super busy with school. This chapter is from a request by AFanGirlof5sos. First they had asked for Sam or Dean, and then for baby Cas. I decided to combine them all, so I hope you enjoy. Updates will still be far and few between until I can get my massive load of schoolwork under control, but until then, please leave as many suggestions for new chapters as you can! They give ideas and better writing fuel, which means that new chapters might come sooner!

* * *

There was one simple rule for the fledglings that presided past the pearly white gates of Heaven. Do not visit Earth unless you are taken by an older angel. Castiel had always thought that it was a silly rule. In his spare time, all he did was watch the human children. The way they played and ran about carefree with no worries was fascinating to the young angel. It was so very different from his own life that was filled with rules and drills. It couldn't hurt to just pop down for a few minutes, could it?

The young angel looked around him to make sure that no one would catch him in the act of traveling to the blue orb below. Once he was sure that the course was clear, he flew down to Earth. A few feet above the ground, Castiel's wings grew tired. Try as he might, he couldn't keep flapping. He began to plummet down to the forest below. As he fell, he hit branch after branch until he reached the ground with an, "Oomph."

Castiel raised a chubby hand to rub at his head. He pulled himself to his feet and looked around. As he was observing the beauty of the newly discovered mass of trees, he heard the sound of laughter and advancing footsteps. His head began to turn side to side frantically, and his bright blue eyes darted about in an attempt to locate the cause of the commotion that ripped through what was serene silence just moments ago.

A few minutes later, two boys collided with Castiel, giving him no time to react and move out of the collision path of two human torpedoes. The taller of the two boys got off of the angel first, and then proceeded to pull the younger up with him. Castiel knew these boys. They were the two children he observed he most. Dean and Sam Winchester.

"Greetings, I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." Castiel said, giving the brothers a nod of his head in a greeting.

The younger, Sam, stared at the fluffy, black down that coated the raven haired boy's wings. He tugged on his older brother's sleeve excitedly. "Dwean! Look! I told you theys were real!" Exclaimed the long haired tot.

Dean shook away his brother's invading hands and rolled his shining green eyes. "Yeah right, it's just a cheesy costume." He said firmly as he walked up behind Castiel. Once more, giving the poor angel no time to react, Dean tugged as hard as he could on Castiel's wings.

Castiel allowed a loud whimper to escape his lips as he pulled away from Dean. "Ow! What'd ya do that for!" He whined out.

Dean's eyes widened and he moved back to stand in front of Sam. If this guy was for real, then he could be dangerous. "I did not see that coming...I guess they are real…" He muttered under his breath.

Castiel blinked his large, curious eyes as his mind attempted to process what had happened. After a painfully long minute of silence, he gave up. "If you don't mind me asking, where are we exactly?" He questioned, motioning around himself and the others to further clarify his question.

Dean's mouth fell open, ready to answer with some snarky remark, but before he could speak, Sam cut him off. "We'res in a forest! Me and Dwean play here! We look at the fishes, and climb trees, and…"

"May I see these fishies?" Castiel questioned, cutting off Sam before he could continue his list of activities that him and Dean did in the forest.

Dean arched one of his brows in suspicion. "No way. Come on, Sammy, we're leaving."

"But Dwean! Can we? Pwetty pleaseee?" Sam pleaded, sticking out his lower lip and looking up to his brother pleadingly.

Dean bit the inside of his cheek as he stared down at his baby brother. Those damned puppy dog eyes, he could never say no to those. "Fine. Then we're leaving. Follow us, Cas."

* * *

With the say so from Dean, Sam began to lead the two older boys further into the forest until they came across a small pond. Sam grabbed Castiel by his arm and dragged him to the edge of the water. He fell to his knees and shoved his face up close to the surface of the pond. He pointed out one of his chubby fingers and gave a toothy grin. "Theres. Sees? Fishies."

Castiel followed every one of Sam's movements, and then turned his gaze to where the finger was pointing. He watched as small fish swam around beneath the water. A grin spread across his face. His father's creations were always so fascinating. With the thought of his father, he heard a loud screaming inside his head. It was Raphael calling for him to return back to Heaven through his angel radio. He didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had very little choice. He stood up from the pond and looked upon the Winchesters. "Thank you very much for showing me the fishies. Hopefully we will meet again soon, but for now, I must leave."

Before either brother could say another word, the angel vanished, leaving Sam and Dean to continue their play date in the woods and discuss the fact that they had just met a real life angel.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a response with what you'd like to see in a future chapter, the ideas really do help!


End file.
